Impossible Love
by msmalone90
Summary: Love Liason and Georgie and Johnny so this is my attempt at writing for them. Takes place right before the LnL2 re-wedding after the hostage crisis. Will Jason be able to allow the wedding to go on? Will Georgie try to stop it? Will Elizabeth actually grow a spine? Read to find out. BTW sorry for the slow pace at first but i promise it gets good after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Love**

A Jason and Elizabeth story with Georgie and Johnny as well.

Summary: Takes place right before Elizabeth and Lucky got remarried after the hostage crisis. Alan never died. Elizabeth is still pregnant. Basically nothing that happened after the wedding has taken place yet. Dante, Johnny, and Claudia are in this story though. I really like them.

Author's Note: Sorry for the seemingly slow pace in this chapter. I never know how to open a story so the first chapter always suffers for that. The pace quickly picks up from chapter 2 onward. I have had this story in my head for so long so I basically know where I'm going even if I am just kinda wingin it :) Hope you enjoy! Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth sat sitting in her living room, staring at her right hand where Lucky had placed the ring. She couldn't believe she was engaged to Lucky. Again. She should be happy. She should be counting her blessings that life didn't stray too far off the course after all that has happened between her and Lucky. She should be happy she's getting another chance to be with her first true love. But she's not. She doesn't know when, but somewhere along the way she fell out of love with Lucky. She never planned on it, but it happened. Elizabeth wished a million times over for some kind of way to change her feelings for Lucky. She never wanted to feel this way. To fall out of love with the one guy who she truly thought was her one true love. Elizabeth didn't want to imagine what everyone's reactions would be. Luke would be furious at her for breaking his son's heart once again. Lulu would probably feel the same. Emily would probably try to convince her that she was just getting cold feet after everything that had happened in the last year and that she and Lucky were meant to be. Nikolas would probably be mad at her for once again toying with his brother's heart. She didn't know if she could handle hurting everybody like that. The last year for all of them had been so insane and she wasn't sure she could hurt them anymore. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Her children would be loved and safe and Lucky would stay clean. Everybody would be happy. Well, almost everyone. But it would guarantee her children a steady life. To ensure that, she was willing to give up her dream of being with Jason. She loved him so much but knew he would never feel the same way towards her. All he would see is her and her child as an obligation and she couldn't allow him to settle for her just because he was the father of this child.

Jason Morgan was sitting in his penthouse, thinking of everything that had happened in the last few months. After the hostage situation, his father almost died of a heart attack. At that moment he realized that he couldn't keep pushing his family away, especially after learning he was becoming a father. That was the one thing that he couldn't shake from his mind. He was going to be a father, but he allowed Elizabeth to keep the secret of the child's paternity so Lucky would believe he was the father and stay clean and so he and Sam could have a future. Jason understood where Elizabeth was coming from and had even agreed that it would be for the best at the time. The more time goes by, however, Jason thinks that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep up this charade. He hates lying to Sam, but he doesn't want to hurt her. It's his fault she can't have children and he doesn't want to bring her anymore pain. He knows if the truth about the baby came out it would kill Sam. He just doesn't know if he can stand seeing someone else raise his child and be with the woman he loved. He doesn't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line he fell in love with Elizabeth. He started feeling this way before he found out he was the father. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he had always been a little bit in love with Elizabeth since the first time he met her at Jake's. There was just something about her that caught his attention and all these years later she still has it. He was taken out of his thoughts when Carly came in.

"Jason. I just heard the greatest news! Lucky and Elizabeth are getting married again. Now you can let go of your infatuation or whatever it is you two have going on and make a future with Sam. It's like nothing ever happened. Isn't that great?"

Jason stopped listening after she said Lucky and Elizabeth were getting married again. He knew it was a great possibility but he still didn't want to believe it. A part of him held on to hope that he and Elizabeth could work something out. Now he knew it was too late. She was getting what she wanted and frankly what he wanted for her. A stable home for her and her children instead of the chaos that came with his life. He was happy for her. He knew that. He was just wondering why it hurt so bad when he knew this was the best situation for all.

End of Chapter 1.

Again sorry for the slow pace. I swear it picks up in the next chapter because I have laid the basis here and now can get into the fun angst with Elizabeth and Jason. I will also be showing Georgie in the next chapter and possibly introducing who she will be involved with in this story. She is a main character in this fic so there will be some sections just for her story. It will all be connecte though dont worry. Thanks again for reading and hope you come back. Review or comment if you want. Lots of Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible Love**

Thank you all so much for the lovely comments about my story! And thank you to everyone who checked it out and set alerts to it. It really means alot that people actually like what I am doing. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time so I wasn't too sure what the reception would be but you guys are too awesome! Here is my new chapter and I hope ya'll like it!

**Chapter 2**

Georgie was sitting on the bench at the pier, thinking about the wedding that was to take place next week. She couldn't believe Elizabeth was so willing to go through with a loveless marriage. Well, actually she could, and that is what depressed her about the whole situation. She knew that there were larger circumstances that were in play that Georgie had no expertise in, namely that she wanted her children to grow up in a stable home, but she still couldn't quite accept the fact that this wonderful woman, who does so much for everyone around her, would allow herself to be with a man she doesn't love, while staying away from the one she really does love.

After Dillon cheated on her with Lulu and the fallout of all that, including her divorce and Lulu's pregnancy and abortion, she really just needed a shoulder to lean on. Maxie had become too involved with her plot to snag Spinelli away from Lulu's clutches even though she kept insisting that it was out of pity and nothing more that Georgie knew she wouldn't be a good person to confide in. One day, while sitting at the docks after a particularly long day at work, Elizabeth came to the docks looking upset about something. She had always been kind to Georgie, even after Maxie's affair with Lucky, and she looked like she could use somebody to talk to, so Georgie offered her ear and after hesitating for a moment, Elizabeth opened up about everything going on in her life. She told Georgie about her pregnancy and how she didn't know who the father was. She had also mentioned about her feelings for Jason and how she had secretly hoped he was the father, despite his occupation. Elizabeth seemed grateful for someone to confide in and Georgie was happy to lend her an ear, even though all her secrets were slightly overwhelming. She couldn't believe that this great woman was going through so much. It really put Georgie's problems into perspective and made her not dwell on her issues so much. No matter how overwhelming Elizabeth's issues seemed, Georgie was more than happy to keep her secrets. She knew Elizabeth needed that, considering it seemed like it seemed she couldn't talk to anybody else about it because all the other people she was close to in her life were too involved in all her issues. That's really where their friendship began. They had always been friendly to each other and Georgie had even baby-sat for Elizabeth a few times but that was when they really got to know each other and see that everybody has their faults. Elizabeth had persuaded Georgie to talk to her about her feelings regarding her disintegrated marraige to Dillon and the Lulu situation. While Georgie felt bad at first about talking about her petty problems to Elizabeth, who had bigger issues to worry about, she realized that, like Elizabeth the other day, she too needed to unburden herself. It really did help to talk to Elizabeth and let her guard down. She was so used to putting on a happy front for everyone else that she was grateful to be able to be angry for once. Angry at Dillon for not trusting her enough. Angry at Lulu for manipulating Dillon and help tear apart her marraige. Angry at herself for believing that two people so young could get married so early in life and believe it would work out in the end. As the months went on, Georgie and Elizabeth got closer and developed a strong friendship. They trusted each other completely and knew they could count on each other to be there and listen and be honest about their opinions instead of worrying about what the other person was feeling. The more time Georgie spend talking and hanging out with Elizabeth, the more she realized that the two of them were quite alike. They both cared too much what other people thought and they were so afraid to disappoint the people around them by straying from the norm that they stayed in their safe circle when they knew they could accomplish so much more in life if they strayed once in a while. And as much as Georgie loved Elizabeth as a person and a woman, she knew she couldn't allow herself to end up becoming the person Elizabeth was now. This woman so resigned to the fate that she allowed for herself without searching for other options. As hard as Georgie tried, she couldn't convince Elizabeth that she deserved so much better for herself than a loveless marraige but Elizabeth claimed she knew what she was doing. She claimed that this was the best option for her and her children. Georgie reluctantly accepted Elizabeth's decision, but that didn't mean she agreed with it. Georgie knew that if she ever fell in love again that she was going to be fearless about it and not let other people dictate how she was supposed to feel. She has seen Elizabeth suffer from that in the last few months that she knew that she deserved to be happy regardless of what her family thought.

As Georgie was about to gather her things and head home, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned her head and saw Johnny Zacchara, son of a mobster and Lulu's newest obsession, walk past her and just stare into the waters. He seemed to be contemplating something. Georgie didn't think he saw her and was sneaking away so he could be alone when he spoke.

"You ever just felt lonely?" The question caught her off guard. She was sure he hadn't seen her, but apparently he had. She didn't really know the guy except from the occasional glimpses at Kelly's or what she hears second hand from other people. She decided to answer back.

"All the time. I have a big family and I know they love me. But, yeah, sometimes that feeling of lonlieness just sneaks up on you and stays. It's not a fun feeling." Johnny turned his head and looked at Georgie for the first time. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. She just assumed he was looking for any indication that she was just humoring him, that she didn't really know the feeling of loneliness, even when surrounded by so many people who claim to love you. But she did. All too well. He seemed to accept that she was speaking the truth.

"I really don't have anybody. I mean, I have my sister but, as much as I love her, love from family only goes so far, you know? Plus with everything going on lately, she's been more self-involved than usual."

"You have Lulu, don't you? You two seem to be getting along well." As much as Georgie didn't hate Lulu for her marraige falling apart, she still harbored some resentment towards the girl because of the fact that no matter who the guy was, he always seemed to worship at the church of Lulu Spencer while Georgie was all alone.

To Georgie's surprise, Johnny just laughed. "Um, no. I don't know if you're friends with her or anything, but she's not my type. She's really nice, a bit stalkerish, but nice. But I don't like her like that."

For some reason, that made Georgie quite happy to hear. She just assumed it was because she was happy there was finally a guy in town that didn't throw himself at her feet.

Johnny continued. "Even if she were my type, I couldn't date her. I can't get close to anybody really."

He seemed so sad when he said this. Georgie wondered what had him so afraid to get close to someone. "Why not? No offense, but that seems like such a lonely way to live your life."

Johnny seemed touched by her concern. "It may be lonely, but it will keep people from getting hurt."

Georgie wanted to talk to him a little more and see what had him so scared, but she looked at her watch and realized she was late for dinner. If she didn't get home soon, Mac was gonna send out a search party and she knew she couldn't be found with Johnny. She didn't care about what Mac would think about her befriending a son of a mobster, but she knew it would be trouble for Johnny if they were caught together and she couldn't put him through that when he had his own problems to deal with.

"Look, I have to go. I'm kinda late at the moment, but if you ever want to talk, I work at Kelly's. My name's Georgie. Georgie Jones."

She held out her hand. Johnny looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before grasping it with his own. Georgie felt sparks run through her. No one's touch, not even Dillon's, had affected her that way before. She didn't know if he felt it too, but it scared the crap out of her. And also kinda excited her. She wondered what it meant, if anything.

Johnny smiled. "I may take you up on that offer. Thanks for talking to me today." He let go of her hand and they just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. As much as she didn't want to, Georgie knew she had to go. She offered Johnny a wave as she walked away.

Johnny stared at her as she walked out of sight. He doesn't know why he never really noticed her before. It may be due to the fact that he was so used to intimidating or need women from his world and the ones he's encountered in Port Charles so far, that he couldn't see her until now, when he finally got the chance to talk to her. Georgie had a certain feel about her. She seemed like the type of person who was compassionate and caring, two aspects he wasn't used to seeing around him considering the women in his life had always been so tough and intimidating, due to the world he grew up in. She also seemed like she could take care of herself if need be. He felt something when she shook his hand. He's so used to one night stands and meaningless sex that he had forgotten what it felt like to really care about someone. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see if she could be that person to break him out of his shell. But with the life he was living in, he knew that wasn't an option. As much as he wanted to explore the connection he felt to Georgie, he knew it wouldn't be possible without getting her hurt one way or another. He didn't want to put her through that. He knew he had to stay away.

End of Chapter 2!

Thanks again for reading! As you can see, this chapter was quite longer than the last. Hopefully the rest of the chapters can be this long. I wanted to establish the relationship between Georgie and Elizabeth and also introduce the dynamic of Georgie and Johnny, which will both be coming together during the wedding chapter, whenever that happens to be. Sorry for the non-liason in this chapter, but I promise that they will interact in the next one. Thanks again for reading and review if you would like to. Love ya'll!


End file.
